Motherly And Brotherly Love
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Gift Fic, Posted With Permission) (Polygamy Warning)


Tord's small bump had grown significantly, it had only been a month or two but he'd nearly doubled in size. It sure made moving around awkward, and he most definitely couldn't go out with the others. So that left him alone at home while his boyfriends were at their jobs. Edd usually stayed home, but today he had an important meeting about a job opportunity, and couldn't miss it. Tord sighed, pulling the blanket further over his shoulders. He'd popped a cheesy Disney movie into the DVD player, but wasn't really paying attention. His head shot up, however, when the TV played a loud gunshot. There was a baby deer scrambling to escape men who were out hunting, and his mother lay unmoving in the snow. He had no clue what came over him, but he suddenly wondered how his boyfriends would fare without him. He'd heard many horror stories about mothers dying in labor, especially with multiples, and triplets wasn't helping his case. Maybe he'd become like this poor doe, doomed to die for the good of his children.

He shook those depressing thoughts away, wiping a stray tear from his face.

"It's just a damn movie," he sighed, "No need to get all Edgar Allen Poe."

He went back to scrolling through his phone, a hand on his belly to track his children's movements. Then, he felt a kick that wasn't aimed for his walls. He felt all three of his children shift, one of them moving almost a full two centimeters away from their siblings.

"Did one of you just kick your brother?" he asked aloud.

He got his answer when it happened again, the poor sibling on the receiving end shifting to be closer to his cervix.

"Oh my god, you three are bullying him and he hasn't even left my womb yet," he chuckled, rubbing where he felt their heads in an attempt to soothe his children.

He reached for his phone, sliding left to open the camera so that he could record a video. He waited, occasionally shifting his weight, until he it happened again. He pulled up his boyfriends' group chat, sending the video along with a message.

'your children are bullying their little brother'

He chuckled, trying to shift the squirmy trio around so that they could be more comfortable. His phone dinged, and he read the message Tom had sent back.

'i'm pretty sure he got it from you'

He was about to reply with a snappy comeback, when he felt something odd. It wasn't a kick, but it felt like something was pushing against his walls. He put a hand to where he felt the pressure, and noticed the imprint of a tiny hand. He quickly snapped a pic and send it to the guys.

'little one's exploring'

Tord massaged the area as the hand pressing against his womb shifted to the right. He let out a satisfied hum, it was almost as if his child was assuring him that he was fine.

"It's alright little one," he cooed, cradling his belly, "Just a few more weeks, and they won't be kicking you anymore."

Speaking of, another kick was aimed to his child's head, and Tord huffed. He was going to make sure that this child was reimbursed for all the trauma he'd suffered before he was born.

His phone buzzed again, playing a soft electronic track that he instantly recognized as his ringtone for Tom. He quickly answered it, wincing as the stretch to the coffee table pulled his back in a weird way.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be working," he joked.

Tord could almost hear Tom's eye roll, but the eyeless Brit sounded happy to hear from him.

"I saw your text," he said, "Let's hope our kid doesn't have a concussion as he's coming out."

"Tom, that's a serious thing that could happen!"

"Just saying."

Tord put the phone on speaker, before saying aloud, "You three tell your daddy hi."

Switching to a falsetto voice, he squeaked, "Hi daddy, we love you! And momma is also really great and deserves to take a day off from looking after us to go play laser tag!"

"Alright, I get the hint Tord," Tom laughed, "We'll see if Pops can spend an hour or two with the kids."

"Love you Tom!"

"Love you too Tordy-kitty."

The phone clicked, indicating that the call was over, and Tord set his phone on the couch next to him. Glancing at the clock made of various utensils (Edd had kindly asked the cashier to fork it over when they'd bought it, and she'd given it for free because of his incredibly bad joke), he noted that he still had a few hours before Edd came home. It was always the green-hoodied male who finished work first, as Matt's photo shoots usually ran over their time block and Tom stayed at the bar till nearly midnight. He sighed, shifting to lay down on his back. He watched curiously as his belly shifted and twitched, the children resting inside becoming very active. The three of them were bound to be a terrible trio, and most likely the bane of Tord's existence, but he loved them with all his heart.

He then gasped in pain as another contraction rolled through him. He groaned, checking the clock on his phone. It had been only a half hour since the last one, and they were starting to get closer together. He supposed he should call his boyfriends and tell them what was going on, but they were all probably busy, and he didn't want to be the cause of a falling out between them and their bosses. So he grit his teeth and rode out the next contraction, pushing ever so slightly. They became closer and closer together, to the point where they were starting to overlap. The pressure only increased, and Tord was writhing in pain. He was starting to get concerned, his water should've broken by now. He pressed on his belly slightly, only to gasp and retract his hand when pain shot up his spine. Definitely not a good idea.

He reached for his phone in desperation, crying out when another sharp contraction hit. He nearly dropped the device at how fast he grabbed it, opening his contacts and calling the first familiar number he saw. It rang once, twice, and Tord was praying that whoever he called picked up soon. He was starting to feel faint, and passing out was not the best case scenario in his situation.

"Tord? You do know that I'm in an important meeting, right?"

Fuck, he'd called Edd. It didn't matter at that moment, all he could care about was ridding himself of the three children nestled in his womb.

"E-Edd," he stammered, trying not to scream into the phone, "T-the baby's coming."

"Right now?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, I'll explain my situation. Hopefully they'll allow me to reschedule."

"I-I'm sorry, I know this is important to you."

"Your safety comes first Tord, even before my career."

Tord stifled a pained hiss as one of his children thought it was appropriate to kick their 'mother' while he was down.

"I'm coming as fast as I can. Call an ambulance, if I don't get there in time at least you'll have medical help."

The Norwegian nodded as Edd hung up, quickly calling 999. When prompted to, he explained his situation to the operator.

"Alright sir, just hold on and stay on the line," she said quickly, "Someone will be there in a few minutes."

He thanked her, before going back to focusing on his children. The one closest to his birth canal was already stretching his cervix, and he was surprised that his water hadn't broken yet. Despite the risks, he decided to break the sac himself, it was a lot better than being in agony until the ambulance arrived. He pushed down on his stomach lightly, massaging it in small circles. His attempts were met with resistance from his three baby boys, and he let up as soon as the first one began to kick. Nothing seemed to be working, and he was starting to feel even more lightheaded. His eyes rolled into his head as he passed out, hitting his head on the arm of the couch.

Tord woke up to bright lights shining in his eyes, and he groaned softly.

A muffled shout of "He's awake" alerted him to the presence of other people in the room. He attempted to open his eyes, only to find an army's worth of doctors and nurses standing over him. He was hooked up to both and IV and a heart monitor, as well as his stomach being hooked up to measure his children's heartbeats.

"What happened?" he asked.

The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain, and trying to break his own water.

"When the ambulance arrived at your house your boyfriend was cradling you in his arms, saying something about how you fainted," one of the nurses supplied.

Tord nodded as he put the pieces together. Edd (or Tom, whoever had gotten there first) had returned home, only to find him down for the count. The ambulance had then arrived, and they brought him here. But that didn't explain why his stomach was majorly deflated.

"Before you ask, we had to perform a C-section. Something was wrong with the way your triplets were settled in your womb, and your slender hips sure didn't help."

So that explains it. He sighed, already missing the feeling of being so heavy and swollen. Despite how he bitched and whined, he actually loved having the triplets in his belly.

"Can I see them?" he asked, hoping to see his baby boys.

"Sure, they're with their fathers right now, but the seven of you can all be together in one room."

The doctor then left to go and retrieve his boyfriends, while Tord leaned back. He lifted up the covers slightly, staring at the newly-made scar on his abdomen. It curved under his belly, and would probably leave a thin white line once it healed fully. He had a strange urge to touch it, but he only knew that touching it would make it worse.

Edd, Matt, and Tom then came in, and Tord smiled. His three babies were nestled in each of their fathers' arms, sleeping soundly. One at a time, they were handed off to their mother to hold, the Norwegian cooing at them.

"See?" he said jokingly, "Matt's genes didn't ruin them."

The ginger let out an indignant huff, but laughed alongside his boyfriends anyway.

"What are we naming them?" Tom asked, sitting on the side of Tord's hospital bed and taking his soft hands in his rough, calloused ones.

"How about Alex, Theo, and Max?"

"That's perfect love."

Theo, the smallest of the trio and the one that Tord assumed was always picked on by his siblings, finally opened his eyes, revealing stunning brown orbs that were trained on his fathers. Alex had heterochromia, inheriting one blue eye and one silver eye, and Max didn't have eyes at all.

"They're getting along so well, love," Edd commented, and Tord smiled.

That is, until Alex accidentally hit his little brother while shifting in his mother's hold. It seemed to devolve into chaos as Max began to bother his brother too, and poor Theo began to cry. Each father picked up a child, separating them and trying to get them to calm down.

"You were saying?"


End file.
